


Shelter From the Storm

by jd20whovian



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: CPR, F/M, Monatuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jd20whovian/pseuds/jd20whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally and Poseidon meet for the first time, with an unexpected guest showing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter From the Storm

On that dark night, Sally sat in her cabin. She had no idea that her life was about to change forever.

Waves pounded away at Monatuk beach, just outside her shelter from the powerful storm that had appeared out of nowhere two hours prior. Thankfully, before the storm hit, she had made the decision to stay inside all day.

“HELP! HELP!” Sally bolted upright and made it to the door. The yelling continued, and she knew she had no choice. She grabbed her rain jacket and boots and dashed outside.

The yelling seemed to come from all around her at once. She covered one ear in hopes that doing that might help her locate the person in dire need.

Determining it had come from the left, she dashed off in that direction, or as much as she could dash. She was running into the wing at this point, so she was more of doing a slow walk than a run.

After about five minutes of walk-running, she almost tripped over the man screaming. Or rather, two men. One was unconscious, and the other was huddled over him, giving him CPR.

“Is he okay?” she yelled, the wind ripping the words from her lips. Neither man appeared to hear her, so she tried again.

This time the unconscious man looked up. “Oh, thank the gods you’re here. I was walking to my cabin from my car and I heard him screaming. I ran over here and he was in the water, caught in a riptide. I jumped in and somehow saved him, then dragged him over here, where he passed out and, soon after that, stopped breathing for a bit. I started doing CPR, then you came along, and now we’re here.”

“Well, do you think we should take him inside, out of the elements? That might help his recovery a little bit. Or at least we can think clearer about what we have to do if we get him inside.”

“That sounds great, where’s your cabin at?”

“This way a bit, maybe five cabins down?” Sally waved vaguely in the direction of her cabin, leaning down to pick up the unconscious fellow.

“I think yours is closer, because mine is down at the end and I parked in the wrong parking lot. Here, I’ll grab his legs and you can take underneath his armpits. Do you think you can handle that?” the man asked.

“What do you think?” Sally had already started dragging him towards her cabin, not making much progress but able to drag him. “Hurry up and grab his legs, we have to get him inside quickly!”

“Yes ma’am,” he said, hurriedly grabbing his feet.

The new guy was strong, and with both of them carrying Mr. Unconscious, they made it to her cabin in less than two minutes. She wrenched the door open and they carried him to the foldout couch, which had been folded open since she took a nap there earlier.

She checked his pulse and his breath, then straightened up. “He’ll be fine, he just needs a bit of time to recover. In the meantime, since you were so kind to this unfortunate stranger, would you like a cup of tea, Mr., um, what was your name again?”

“You can just call me Dan. And yes, I’d love a cup of tea! It would definitely warm me up. Who knew the rain could be this cold in July?”

“Okay then, Dan, you can go sit down in the dining room and I’ll be in soon with a couple cups of tea!”

She busied herself with preparing the tea, trying not to think about the dangers this man could pose. He did help that poor man outside, she thought, but on the other hand, he could have just done that to gain her trust and the come in and do something to her. Her gut told her that he was a good man, and she squelched the bad thoughts in her and headed out with two cups of tea, a smile on her face.

“Thank you kindly, miss,” Dan said as he took a sip of the warm tea and a shudder passed through him.

“How did you know I wasn’t married?” she looked at him, having taken offense at what he just said.

“Well, no one else is home. You’re on vacation here, so I would have seen a family by now if you had one. Also,” he looked down, ashamed, “I’ve kind of, um, been watching you occasionally.”

“What?” she gaped at him.

“Only once a day! Sometimes more, but I take walks on the beach and I slow down when I’m outside your cabin. I’m sorry, but I couldn’t help myself.”

“Why couldn’t you?” The ugly thoughts about him started creeping up again, but were crushed back down with his next words.

“Because, you’re… pretty. And I’m not in the business of denying myself the simpler pleasures of this world, which includes looking at pretty people.”

She blushed, the pink starting in her cheeks and rushing all across her face, deepening to a dark red. And as she looked at him, she started to notice how handsome he was. His eyes, the color of the sea. His jawline, chiseled like the White Cliffs of Dover. His hair as tumultuous as the sea in a hurricane.

“I’m sorry, was that too much? Sometimes I’m too forward in what I say. I’m not too careful with what I say, I’ve been shut off from the world for a while.”

She looked at him quizzically. “How long?”

He scrunched down, sheepish. “Fifty years?”

“Woah, wait, you’re over fifty years old? How? You look no more than twenty-five!”

“I’ll take that as a complement, thank you. There’s one simple reason, and it’s this: I lied to you about my name.”

“Really? If it’s not Dan, what is your real name?”

“Poseidon.”

The words took about thirty seconds to sink in. “Poseidon? Like the Greek god of the sea?”

He nodded. “The one and only. I’m actually about 3,000 years old, but I can change how I look occasionally. I like this look the best, though.”

She nodded in agreement. “You do look very handsome like that, I must admit.” She grabbed his hand. “Wow, I’m actually touching a Greek god!”

At that moment, the no-longer-unconscious man stumbled into the room, a hand on his head. “What am I doing here? Who are you?” He looks back and forth between the two of them, Sally still holding Poseidon’s hand.

“You were caught in a riptide in the ocean, and Poseidon here fished you and we brought you here to air out and recover. Can you remember what happened?” Sally took her hand out of Poseidon’s and gestured to the newcomer with it. “Here, sit down and I’ll whip you up a cup of tea.”

“Thank you.” With that, he sat down in the chair. “Oi, my head is spinning and everything’s a bit blurry.”

“Do you think he might have a concussion, Poseidon?” Sally yelled from the kitchen.

The new fellow touched the bridge of his nose. “Oh, no wonder everything’s blurry. I think my glasses got washed away in the ocean.”

“I’ll find them for you, sir. Can you tell us what your name is and what you were doing on the beach?” By this point, Sally had returned with a cup of tea and delivered it, sitting down to hear his story.

“I was on the beach, walking to…to…to my cabin, I think. The storm had started to pick up, and things were blowing around. I think something hit me and I fell over onto a rock. I blacked out, and then I woke up on the couch.”

“Had you been walking in the shallow water?” Poseidon leaned in closer.

“Yes, I think I had. I thought I saw something on the waves, so I was trying to see if they needed help. I don’t know if they needed it or if ‘they’ even exist.”

“I apologize, that must have been my boat. I was out boating pretty far out in the ocean when the storm started. I started heading back but it took a while. I’m sorry this ended up with you falling unconscious, I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

“You were out on the ocean? How did you survive?” The new fellow leaned in closer.

“I grew up on the water, basically. My dad took me boating every day and I’ve just learned to operate any type of water, I guess.” Poseidon shrugged.

“You boys are both welcome to stay here, if you want. I’ve got room.” Sally piped up, causing both men to turn and look at her.

“I would, but I have to get back to my cabin. I’m leaving tomorrow, and I need to pack up. Thanks for the offer, though.” He stood up and started walking out.

Sally and Poseidon looked at each other, and Poseidon wiggled his eyebrows. “I’ll stay here with you tonight, thank you so much for the offer! I don’t feel like driving home through the rain.” Both of then knew what he really meant by that phrase.

Just as the other guy was almost out the door, Sally remembered something. “Wait! What was your name, sir?”

He turned around and looked at her. “The name’s Paul. Paul Blofis. Have a nice night together,” he said, winking at Poseidon. He closed the door behind him.

Sally and Poseidon looked at each other. “Hmm, Blofis. That name has a nice ring to it,” said Poseidon.

“Yes, it does. Hey, do you want to go sit on the couch and get to know each other more? It’s rather comfortable on the couch, unlike these wooden chairs with no cushions. “

“Yes, let’s.” As he took her hand, they shared a smile. There was a spark between them, and no one could deny it.


End file.
